User blog:Splurdge123/"Disco Daredevil" Fake Episode Idea 1
Disco Daredevil Starring: Disco Bear Featuring: Cuddles Giggles Petunia Lumpy Cro-Marmot Toothy The Mole Appearances: Mime Flaky Russell Plot The episode begins at night, the sky is dark blue with stars appearing everywhere, the camera shows a purple stadium where Cuddles dressed in a daredevil outfit, is seen on top of a skateboard. The camera then pans out to show that Cuddles is going to skate down a massive ramp and into a ring of fire. Cuddles begins to skate down and makes it pass the flaming ring and land with relative ease. in the crowd, Disco Bear notices that both Giggles and Petunia are heavily impressed by Cuddles dangerous stunt which causes them to run to him, Disco Bear then imagines himself in Cuddles place, fantasizing about the pleasure on what it's like to be a daredevil and getting all the ladies. Soon after everyone leaves, Disco Bear sneaks up towards Cuddles' skateboard which he seemed to have left there by accident, and begins to climb up the ramp unknowingly hitting a switch which causes the ramp to raise about two times higher than before to replicate Cuddles' stunt. Disco Bear finally reaches the top of the ramp and without even thinking, begins to skate down the now larger ramp. As he descends downwards Disco Bear notices that one of the wheels on the board is beginning to shake which then snaps off. Disco Bear begins to speed up even faster than Cuddles did during his stunt and flies over the stadium's walls after riding past the steep ramp. Lumpy who is driving in his pickup truck at a moderately fast speed, looks at his back mirror and sees Disco Bear crash land onto his truck which cut opens Disco Bear's intestines and gets it tangled all over the backside of the truck. Meanwhile at a corner shop, Russell is seen holding a large metal sword and begins to swing it around before accidentally throwing it down a hill. At this point Disco Bear is now riding the truck with his intestines pulling him as the skateboard he is on top of splits in half after the impact, causing his feet to be dragged by the ground. Lumpy being distracted by Disco Bear, doesn't notice the sword that Russell accidentally threw is directly aiming at him and has his head split in half horizontally. Lumpy's corpse continues to press on the gas pedal as the truck begins to speed up even more. Disco Bear screaming in pain notices that his legs have been completely filed down by the ground, the truck begins to swerve to the right which causes his body to be dragged into a massive pile of gravel that starts piercing his eyes and mouth. Disco Bear now with one missing eye and several broken teeth notices a pole and begins to grab onto it with his left hand, the force of the truck begins to pull out his organs. Eventually Disco Bear's hand rips off and continues to be dragged along the road. Then the scene switches to show Toothy and The Mole walking by the sidewalk before being run over by the truck. The impact of the truck causes both of their bodies to be ripped open, one of Toothy's eyes lands on Disco Bear's mouth which causes him to be grossed out and vomits, then the Mole's walking stick eventually impales Disco Bear's right leg into the ground causing it to be stuck. The force of the truck pulling on him and his right leg stuck to the ground causes all of his guts to be removed from his body, killing him. Then at a gas station the scene pans out to show Flaky cautiously putting in the gas for her car, Mime pretending to put gas into his unicycle, and Cro-Marmot standing by him. The truck still carrying Lumpy's corpse crashes into the gas station causing a massive explosion which kills all of them. Cuddles who is still being wooed by Giggles and Petunia, notices the explosion in the distance and sees Cro-Marmot who wasn't destroyed by the explosion being flung out and crushes Giggles and Petunia. The impact of the ground causes Cro-Marmot to break into pieces. Cuddles' relieved that he wasn't crushed by anything has his head split in half by his own broken skateboard. Deaths #Lumpy has his head split in half horizontally by a sword. #The Mole and Toothy get run over by Lumpy's truck. #Disco Bear has all of his guts removed by Lumpy's truck. #Flaky and Mime die in an explosion caused by Lumpy's truck. #Petunia and Giggles get crushed to death by Cro-Marmot #Cro-Marmot breaks into pieces after the impact to the ground causes his body to crack. #Cuddles has his head vertically split in half by his broken skateboard. Injuries #Disco Bear crash lands into a pickup truck and has his intestines stuck to it. #Disco Bear's feet is dragged onto the ground before being filed down. #Disco Bear's body is dragged along the road. #Disco Bear crashes into a pile of gravel causing one of his eyes and several of his teeth to break. #Disco Bear has his left hand rip off after grabbing onto a pole. #Disco Bear's right leg gets impaled and stuck to the ground by The Mole's walking stick. Destruction #The wheel on Cuddles' skateboard snaps off. #Cuddles' skateboard breaks into two pieces. #A gas station blows up after getting rammed by Lumpy's truck. Category:Blog posts